1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot arm assemblies, particularly to a robot arm assembly including several robot arms rotatably connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots are applied to perform tasks in environments hazardous or difficult for human operators, such as to spray or clean a workpiece, for example. Tubes or cables are provided to transfer liquid for spraying or cleaning in robots, in spraying or cleaning process. In order to maintain an orderly appearance, the cables are received in a tube which is placed inside the robot and pass through a plurality of arms of the robot. However, because the arms of the robot rotate along different axes, the tubes for receiving the cables are bent following an operation of the robot. The flow of liquid in the cable may be disrupted, which results in a lower spraying efficiency or cleaning efficiency. In addition, action of the arms may abrade or even sever the tube.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.